


【南北车】第一辆ce

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 10





	【南北车】第一辆ce

乐正绫揉了揉凌乱的黑发，推开家门习惯性说了句，“我回来了。”  
果不其然没有人回应，这么晚，自家的小吃货肯定已经睡着了。  
推开房门，乐正绫看到了床上蠕动的一团，走到床边，一双小手伸出了被窝抓住了自己的衣角。  
“阿绫~我饿~”洛天依刚睡醒的软绵绵的声音在乐正绫耳边响起。  
“这么晚了，买不到小笼包。”乐正绫蹲下身从被子里刨出了脸红彤彤的洛天依。  
“嗯~我不管，阿绫你给我做。”洛天依顺势勾上了乐正绫的脖子，温热的气息撒在乐正绫的耳边。  
“所以，可爱的小天依，说的是什么做呢？”乐正绫侧头吻了吻洛天依的脸颊。  
“阿绫别闹，你明天还要上班。”洛天依缩了缩脖子，然而她并不知道现在的自己有多诱人。  
刚睡醒的洛天依红着脸，头发凌乱，手脚并用地缠在乐正绫身上，说话的语气软糯糯的。  
“只要你不再诱惑我，明天你说定还能下床，我也可以不用请假。”乐正绫俯身将洛天依困在身下。  
“我不，阿绫赶紧睡觉。”洛天依用手推着乐正绫，却被乐正绫单手抓住用解下的领带绑在床头。  
“乖。”乐正绫堵住还想抗议的小嘴，手已经从睡衣的下摆钻了进去抚摸着光滑的肌肤。  
舌头被紧咬着的牙齿阻挡在外，挑了挑眉毛，左手几乎瞬间将bra解开，握住了柔软的小馒头。  
“嗯~”洛天依没忍住从唇边溢出一丝呻吟，然而乐正绫已经闯进了她的口腔，卷起洛天依躲闪的舌头纠缠不清。  
在乐正绫的高超技术下，洛天依胸前的樱桃逐渐变硬，顶着乐正绫的手心。  
“小天依还是那么敏感啊。”乐正绫感觉到洛天依快要喘不上气来才放过她的嘴唇，低头顺着脖子一路吻到锁骨，大大小小的红印出现在洛天依白皙的脖颈上。  
“嗯~阿…阿绫，不要……”洛天依想要伸手抱住乐正绫，然而稍稍用力，手腕就被牢牢绑着的领带磨红。  
乐正绫有些粗暴地扯开洛天依天蓝色的睡衣，手指揉捏着完全挺立的樱桃，轻咬住一直被冷落的小馒头。  
“啊~”洛天依想要向上挪动来躲避在自己身上四处点火的乐正绫。  
“呐呐，小天依要乖哦，不然……”乐正绫空闲的手不知何时滑到了洛天依的身下，直接无视试图阻挡自己的内裤，来到了已经湿润的黑森林。  
“嗯啊~阿绫，那里，不要。”洛天依想要加紧双腿，却被乐正绫的膝盖挡住。  
乐正绫的手指按压着花核，依依不舍地放开樱桃，在洛天依耳边问道，“小天依，给你个选择，几根？”  
洛天依听到乐正绫充满欲望的声音，知道今晚怎么都逃不掉了，“两……两根。”  
“可爱的小天依长记性了。”乐正绫嘴角勾起坏笑，上次怎么问她，洛天依说一根，然后自己用一根手指把她吊在高潮边缘长达一分钟，直接把洛天依弄哭了。  
乐正绫的食指和中指慢慢挤进了狭窄温暖的小穴，旋转着双指抚摸内壁。  
“唔……阿，阿绫…啊……不要”洛天依用力想要挣脱开领带抱住乐正绫来缓解自己的不安，然而无济于事。  
“小天依，开始了哦，可以喊出来的。”乐正绫舔舐着洛天依的耳垂，手指突然开始抽＊插，对她的身体无比熟悉，几下深入就找到了敏感点。  
“嗯啊~阿绫……不…要，啊！那……那里，不行~”洛天依浑身无力，双手被束缚，双腿不自觉地缠上乐正绫的腰。  
乐正绫笑了笑，抽＊插的速度突然减慢，停在了最深处，因为弹吉他有着薄茧的指尖按在了敏感点上。  
“啊！嗯~阿绫，不…不要……欺负…我…呼…啦”洛天依的眼角溢出了泪珠，快感从下身蔓延到全身，原本的抗拒变成迎合。  
乐正绫吻住了洛天依，手指的抽＊插带出透明的爱液，两人的舌头再次纠缠在一起，敏感点被一次次的冲撞，明显感觉到洛天依内壁的收缩，最后一次的深入，温热的液体喷涌而出，沾满了乐正绫的手指。  
“小天依你真的很敏感啊。”乐正绫抽出手指送到洛天依的嘴边，有些沙哑的声音蛊惑着她。  
“含住，尝尝自己的味道吧。”洛天依还在高潮  
中，听到爱人的略带命令的语气，伸出舌头舔了舔手指后将它含住，有些生涩地吮吸着。  
乐正绫嘴角扬起微笑，抬手解开领带，而洛天依立刻就紧紧抱住了乐正绫。  
“看来明天还是要请假啊。”


End file.
